


Distinct

by therook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of JB and Before Sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinct

Distinct, as defined by the Oxford dictionary, is recognisably different from something else of a similar type. Physically separate. Readily distinguishable by the senses. So clearly apparent to the mind as to be definite.

How grossly apt, that each meaning follows the exact sequence of his evolving feeling towards her. What used to be a familiar face to him gradually becomes a comforting sight. The distance may be closer but the gap remains impossibly wide. A palpable wall stands between them. Indestructible yet fragile. Transparent yet solid.

An idol and his fansite master.

One is spurred by adoration; the other is getting carried away by liking.

**Author's Note:**

> The way JB interacts with Before Sunrise, the eye contacts make me think that there's more to them? Like an underlying flirtation? It's just a notion I fancy; could be nothing, could be something. I wrote this three months ago and I didn't know how to continue so I'm posting this here regardless. Anyway, for the inquiring minds out there, please enjoy Exhibit [A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLN_id7kXYE), [B](https://twitter.com/beforesunriseJB/status/547914766518214656), [C](https://twitter.com/beforesunriseJB/status/561840678745804800), [D](https://twitter.com/beforesunriseJB/status/561841906766737409) and [E](https://twitter.com/beforesunriseJB/status/587623269945049089).


End file.
